Joy
by Lady R Paine
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome. A new born son. Born in the world of hatred and anger. Inuyasha ponders of this. InuKag


This Is my Second Story. There will not be anymore chapters to this sense this is a one-shot. But I really do hope that you all will like this. 

Joy

By DemonDo

* * *

**_ I never thought that this could ever happen to me. ME! A hanyou, a half-dog demon. Never would I had thought that I could make such a beautiful life, well of course along with the help of Kagome. But really you would think that being a half demon, is also being unable to reproduce, in other words, have pups or kids. But I guess some are lucky and others are just plain unlucky. This child, pup, which my mate now holds, is my joy, my reason why I should live, to protect it and my mate from any harm. This is my joy, our joy. _**

"Inuyasha…come over here and see your new son" My mate whispers to me. As I come in from outside and quietly move over to her, I see nothing in her arms but a bundle of blankets rapped around something. I silently curse to my self, wishing I had been in here to see the birth of my son, but it is, in this era, forbidden to go into the room of which the female is giving birth. I sit beside her and watch curiously as she pulls back some of the blanket to uncover a small pudgy face. A face of a small child, a baby.

"…Wow…" Inuyasha gaped in surprise. The small child had studs of silver hair and one long strain that curled in the front of his face. When the baby opened his eyes you can see the glowing amber orbs. His ears perched on the sides of his face, unlike Inuyasha's ears on the night of the new moon, the child's looked more like goat ears. Silver furry ears. He smiled up at his father and squealed with delight.

"Inuyasha…do you want to hold him" Kagome said, lifting up the boy for Inuyasha to hold. Inuyasha snapped back to reality, nodded and gracefully and genitally taking a hold of the child. He looked down he could see that the child. "Wow…Kagome…he's…he's…"

"He's what? Inuyasha" Kagome smiled weakly. She was tired from going into labor for so many hours. She was surprised that she wasn't asleep right now, but she wanted to stay awake, to see this scene with Inuyasha and their new born son.

"He's really beautiful! Kagome! He has you nose, your smile, and he has your soft eyes…" Inuyasha calmed down.

"That's not all he has. He has eye color, your hands, and of course your ears!" Kagome smiled, rubbing the child's small wet ear. They were still wet from being cleaned of the deposits of the womb sack.

"I guess you're right…He has a little of both of us." Inuyasha smiled shyly. "Kagome you should rest. You've been up sense late last night. And you've gone through a hard labor, you need you rest." He smiled at her. Gushing her to get some rest.

"Your right Inuyasha. I'll get some rest, are we going to my mothers in the morning?" She asked.

"No not tomorrow…in a few days. You need your rest. Seriously." Inuyasha let out a small laugh.

Kagome sighed. "Okay…I'll see you in the morning" Kagome laid down and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm going to stay up a little while longer to tend to our little boy…But what are we going to call him?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked back up at him and smiled. " I was thinking of Kyo or Gyo? Which on do prefur that best fits him?" She asked.

"Prefur Kyo. It fits him. Perfectly" Inuyasha smiled. "Now Its time for you to get some rest. Go to bed Kagome."

"Okay Inuyasha…be careful, Kyo is very fragile." Kagome said.

"I know…'night Kagome"

"'night Inuyasha" Inuyasha bend down and kissed her forhead and got up and placed kyo in a small crib on the far side of the room.

_ That Night changed my life. Having Kyo with Kagome made me believe that I have a life that's worth a life time. I have life I need to live. I live for Kagome and Kyo. I live to protect both of them. I don't really now why, but I'm really glad that Kagome choosed me. I'm gonna watch Kyo grow into a young man. Into a family that loves him. Into an environment that accepts him for him. Something I never got when I was younger._

* * *

_ Wow! That took a couple of hours to get done. Unlike my other story. From now on I'm gonna try and update other stories. If I get up to 10 Reviews from this one-shot I might post up another story. Well its bed time for me. Cya!_

_DemonDo_


End file.
